runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Mr. Garrison
RE: Edit to Falador Parade Mr. Garrison, It looks as if someone has already edited my chapter. Oh, I just checked the history, and it's you. Okay then! I'll soon start on Gielinor Uncut too. I've got questions, though. Will the Gielinor Uncut series have each group of characters in different universes or not? And when is it set? Thanks! --Fegaxeyl 16:32, 18 August 2008 (UTC) (w00t! f1rst p0st!) :I saw a pic of Guthix once, and he was a big floating skull. Its actually going to be Guthix, not a manifestation, and its quite important to my plotline. I only planned on him appearing for half the episode anyway. Arnie 17:37, 18 August 2008 (UTC) I don't think that'll be a problem, but I'll need to use Tarqunder a bit. 13:12, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Hold it... I'm confused... Why does Tarqinder go back in instead of following everyone else to Ardogune? 13:23, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :I've removed the sword-fight scene, since you're kinda right. That big chunk of writing has been saved elsewhere, and ready to be pasted into the next episode - is that alright? I just can't resist an epic sword-fight... Arnie 13:56, 20 August 2008 (UTC) I'd be happy with writing for Mother Mallum. I had no real plans for her - she was just a pawn in Sharkros' plan. Arnie 18:51, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you. I'm twelve today, and I got three books and four DVDs (I don't bother with consoles etc.) and I've been to a popular museum. This has been a brilliant day. As I told Ugozima, Normal sevice will be resumed shortly. Andrew 22:06, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, same here. In a couple of weeks, I have to give in coursework on Jane Eyre (which I haven't done, cuz I hate the book). I'll probably still be active even then, but I 'spose only time will tell. GU is going fine, with Fegaxeyl and Ugozima writing for it, but I'll have to ask around for more writers. Arnie 08:11, 22 August 2008 (UTC) You're from London? Have you heard of the Imperial War Museum? There are two, one in London and one in Manchester. That was the museum I went to yesterday. The Nationality Register works! Andrew 09:42, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :First year, actually. Arnie 15:59, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I haven't had my SATS results either *points at evil corrupt government*, and I prefer Guthix as a floating skull, because I remember that's the first pic I ever saw of him. Arnie 16:35, 22 August 2008 (UTC) V??? So far, VIA is going nicely. So why don't we, after it is finished, have a VEW3? (V???) It could be called the Voyages trilogy, and could conclude some storylines left by VIA. I plan on having another cliff-hanger, but what do you think? Andrew 13:46, 22 August 2008 (UTC) P.S. If you don't want to do it I might - like I did with RAO. Well, as you may know (from the SB), The Assassin seals the gap between realities at the end of VIA using a method I won't disclose. I've thought of an enemy for V???, and they will try and rip the world apart for their own, sinister scheme. Possible names: *Voyage Through Destruction (VTD) *Voyage Across Realities (VAR) *Voyage Under the World (VAtW) Andrew 19:03, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Think about reality. If you told a Tudor you would one day be able to fly around the world and travel into space, you would A'', be laughed at and probably ''B, hung. Time progresses. In 169, Gielinor is stuck in the Dark Ages. All it needed was a little push (courtesy of Alienkind) and it would begin to flourish. I have technologically advanced societies that have hidden, mainly due to being misunderstood and/or persecuted. So it would eventually grow in technology naturally, but aliens speed it up. Andrew 19:39, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Proposition Mr. Garrison, Hi! This is my first chance at some proper writing here. I've just had an idea - although there's the Sea Life Army and all that, Hecate has, underground, her zombie army. Could we organize a huge battle with some grand teleother spell to summon the zombies for the finale? That would be cool. Tell me what you think! --Fegaxeyl 16:59, 22 August 2008 (UTC) NotSS Excuse my French, but what the hell is up with Dancus and Raef in the last scene? I don't want Dancus to be tossed around like a ragdoll, as if he is your character. Excuse me if I'm wrong, be he's a creation of mine, so I should be controlling his whereabouts, no? I don't mind you writing dialogue for my characters but if you're writing a plotline for my character without my permission, I'm not very pleased. At all; period. 17:06, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :Sorry about that, I didn't read your recent edit too throughly... You didn't have to go to the trouble of removing all that stuff, but it doesn't matter now. I restored it. Again, I'm sorry; I guess my speed-reading skills need a little dusting up. 17:29, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :Lobstorr's dead - that will be mentioned sometime later. I like Guthix as a tentacled floating skull coz it reminds me of Cthulu. In the finale, I'm gonna write a scene where Sharkros taunts Tony, like Davros taunts the Doctor, and reminds him of the deaths of his friends. I read that portal of life article - and I will use that in Gielinor Uncut. The sea life think they're doing justice, because the humans killed billions of their kind, and the sea life will only kill those who stand in their way - any remaining people will be used for other sinister reasons. I have decided the fate of Sharkros, and I wish not to spoil it for anyone. Is volume three about the volcano, by any chance? Veedi's cliffanger? Arnie 17:36, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Off topic, have you seen The Dark Knight yet? I did today, and it was awesome. If you haven't, I recommend it. Arnie 18:01, 22 August 2008 (UTC) The Oracles smithed him that metal casing, and gave him a few powers. Anyway, Fort Avias was only slightly based on the Valiant (being a fortress in the sky), and I believe I invented the Red Mist before Silence in the Library was aired. The Madphibian is more like the Joker or Gollum than Dalek Caan, and I don't know why you think the TzHaar are like the Sontarans - is it because of the TzHaar-Hah line? Sharkros is probably the only Whoniverse-like thing in Gielinor, and I wouldn't let the finale become like The Stolen Earth/ Journey's End anyway. Arnie 19:07, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Thats a good idea - it would make more space. Arnie 19:14, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Well, I'd better get drawing then! Arnie 19:22, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. I've used it, and it sounds a lot better than whatever I had. Don't forget, in Defending Kingdoms, I still have the Metallian V Tarqinder fight scene to put in. Does Mark Theobald still use magic? Arnie 12:50, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Too bad there isn't a UK NHD, huh? Ah well. Actually, my one friend got second in the nation when he competed last year. 21:05, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah; we're pretty much all envious; but he's a nice guy. He and his team got 500 bucks (269 quid), but there were three of them so they had to split it between them, so they each got $166 (89 quid and 31 pence). Plus, he got this real snazzy trophy. And, the first and third places also got won by people in our district. In fact, Kutztown has won more awards at nationals than any other district in the nation. Not to brag, tho ;). 21:16, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::Well, school just started today so I'm not so "deep in" yet, but I'm hoping to do an iMovie documentary on Isaac Singer. You know, the inventor of the modern sewing machine, and overall kickstart of the Industrial Revolution. I didn't want do something obvious like Hitler or George Washington, because everyone does those. Trust me, my friend says there were at least 20 were at least twenty Washington a/o Lincoln exhibits at regionals last year. My mom, who is an avid seamstress, suggested Isaac Singer. Not like that's coincidental ;). 21:50, 25 August 2008 (UTC) I wouldn't make a page on Sea life attack yet, for the full scale invasion hasn't happened yet... Arnie 09:37, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Hey Mr. G. Just wanted to say that since Raef and Dancus are in Ardougne, I give you permission to use Dancus any way you want, providing I may edit your written dialogue freely; and vice versa. 00:25, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Metallian will be in Falador, overseeing the slug invasion. Tony, Tarq, Mark and Sharkros could meet up. And that idea of the world being off-guard is a good idea. In SotS, that would be the perfect time for those 3 to meet Sharkros. Ok, but I'm going away tomorrow, and will be active the next day. Arnie 20:04, 27 August 2008 (UTC) From BBC archives... Mr. Garrison, Check out the image in the top-right here: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/technology/7575902.stm Surfing round BBC news, I found this article about gold-farmers, investigated, and found the image! Aren't I clever? Here's another, older article I found as well, amongst many others that generates hits for RuneScape: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/technology/7090490.stm A radio report on BBC Radio 4 from over a year ago. http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio4/factual/thinkingallowed/thinkingallowed_20070307.shtml --Fegaxeyl 09:00, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Volume Names Since Gielinor seems to be like a book series (volumes, chapters), how about names for the volumes? I can suggest some, like Shaken to the Core, referring to the economy crash and Zamorakian invasion, and the second one Sorrow of the Seas. What do you think? Arnie 09:23, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Hi. I am going to write for Defending Kingdoms but I can't find where Bruce currently is. Could you tell me, and who he currently is? Also I had an idea of, instead of using Hecate's army, Bruce and Hecate use the Red Mist instead - although I'm not sure whether or not that idea will come into fruition. Have you seen my Wiki's Birthday Awards proposal? On a completely different topic, when you said to Toa that everyone is so different from London, less than 18 months ago I lived in Newham in East London, very close to the Olympic construction site. --Fegaxeyl 15:43, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :I forgot to tell you earlier, but last Thursday, I was in London. I went there for the day, it was a 2 hour journey, had to go on the hot crowded Underground and I got pooed on by some stupid bird. Went to the aquariam, Movieum, London Eye and Hamleys. Arnie 16:29, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Well, I enjoyed the trip. I especially liked the Movieum, because it has Daleks and Stormtroopers inside. I remember seeing a great white shark in the London aquariam once, so many years ago... they must have removed it for some reason. Arnie 16:41, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Yes, it was the central line. I'm not a big fan on classic Doctor Who, although I did like The Dalek Invasion of Earth. I also have all the new series DVDs, but I'm missing the one with K9 on the cover, Voyage of the Damned and the lastest two released. Arnie 16:53, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, Mr Garrison. I'm setting up a scene in DK so you can continue with your Keldagrim idea. Thanks! Sounds fine. You made a couple typos, so I'll fix those: but I'm not sure about one of them. Did you mean to have Raef say 'platta?' I'm going to change it, but you can revert if you want. 23:10, 30 August 2008 (UTC) It's currently in the putt-putt-putt stage, mainly because it's only been the first week of school, and that's why I have all this time to contribute to the wiki. But, right now I'm on Labor Day vacation, or as I like to call it: Laborcation! 00:45, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, Mr. G. I just wanted to ask you to please not end Defending Kingdoms too short of notice, because Feg and I still have a crossover to finish up, which I intend to do in DK. Thanks! 14:37, 31 August 2008 (UTC) I know that this might b3 a littl3 disast3rous, but could I p3rhaps hav3 p3rmission to mov3 my stori3s into Gi3linor Uncut? (Pl3as3 not3, th3 s3cond vow3l of th3 alphab3t is malfunctioning on my comput3r. This should 3xplain th3 partial l33t sp3ak.) I'll try and g3t this thing fix3d and th3n I'll mov3 it. Andrew 21:47, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Mr G. Way, way up at the top of this subtitle TED mentioned having names for the volumes Gielinor. Well, I have some ideas, which I am certainly keen to show you: Volume 1: The World at Its Knees, and Volume 2: The Ocean's Fury. Tell me what you think. All your base are belong to I! 23:41, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Aye, I am. Like you said yourself, Gielinor can be time-consuming, and I either don't have the attention span or cant fin the time to plan everything out. GU will get rid of all deadlines and allow me to relax. (I'm on a different computer now - any messages I write on my own computer at the moment will use 3 for Ee). It's going to be quite complicated, but I'm sure it's possible. Andrew 16:20, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Gielinor Uncut I've decided that I'll make my own series, a prelude to the events in the role-plays. It completely cuts out deadlines and I can work t my own pace. Thank you for letting me write in your series, Andrew 16:30, 4 September 2008 (UTC). I noticed that you said you watched Mock the Week and Have I Got News For You. Love them shows! And I have to agree Frankie Boyle would make a far better - and funnier - PM than Brown! --Fegaxeyl 15:57, 5 September 2008 (UTC) VIA That's cool and all, but have you told ToaBionicle? He's more interested in the Voyages trilogy than me :P Arnie 12:09, 6 September 2008 (UTC) About Zarseus' Images I've warned him, and he has a new member as well. Its not really vandalism - unless he puts a rude or offensive picture, which I doubt. If he does it again, he will get more than a warning. Arnie 09:26, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :I removed the image-adding link from some infoboxes, and I also gave him a recommendation, I hope he doesn't does that again, he is really acting in good faith. 17:12, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :Actually, Sharkros has trained many seagulls as spies for him. Arnie 19:12, 16 September 2008 (UTC) How do you mean? Arnie 14:15, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :Only select few have been trained, so there is a divide. Don't forget, sharks eat fish as well - although, at the moment, their main food source are humans. Arnie 15:47, 17 September 2008 (UTC) I'm always ready, and he has already been captured. You make the first move. Arnie 15:09, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. I'll write it soon. Arnie 14:24, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Sure. I think Sharkros is going to start to reveal himself right at the end, because the next episode mainly dwells on his revealing, and his plot to awaken Guthix. I'm fine with you writing parts for "The Claws of Sharkros". The Gnomish prince? He might die. Anyway, I've just added an extention to my latest part, and I have a message for you at the end of it. Arnie 18:03, 29 September 2008 (UTC) lol! Mr. Garrison... I checked the Special:Editcount page, and it seems that with your edit on Jigo's talk you've crossed the threshold of... 1337 edits! Congratulations! In your honor, I've decided to make you this. Just copy and paste it unto your userpage! 7hi$ \_/$3r h4$ /\/\4d3 1337+ 3di7$. Adiós, amigo. ¡Tengo que llegar a la escuela! You snagged a plethora of awards in World's Adventures! I hereby award you... Image:Worlds2nd.png|2nd place! Image:Worldsfunny.png|Most Humorous! Image:Worldsgrammar.png|Best Grammatically! Image:Worldslongest.png|Longest! Image:Worldsnpcs.png|Best Use of Real NPCs! 23:02, 13 September 2008 (UTC) My Gielinor Plot Mr. Garrison, Sorry for the recent inactivity on the wiki, I've recently got a new game which I've been waiting for for three years! Understandably I've played lots of it. Now, I've returned to the wiki, although it might be a long time until I start posting at full strength again. In any case, I slapped on a bit about Vadas, Bruce and Hecate onto the end of Silence of the Seas to set up their plotlines - and yes, they will be going to Lumbridge. If everything goes as I plan it Bruce controls a contingent of the Misthalin Army resulting in a full out Battle Royale! On another note, who will be taking control of Ugo's characters in light of his terrible accident? --Fegaxeyl 08:24, 5 October 2008 (UTC) As far as I was aware, Bruce was still with Raef and the others. Ugo had Hecate and Vadas teleport to Keldagrim - not specifically the Trade Octagon. Bruce was waiting outside the Octagon and saw the flash from their teleportation in the city. He ventured into the city, not into the Octagon, met up with them, and from there they teleported. Does that clear it up? If there are any holes in the continuity please notify me! --Fegaxeyl 16:30, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :Okay, that makes sense. The problem is, it leaves reams of the story without Bruce doing anything. If he's with Raef and the others, then at least he's doing something, if not necessarily being mentioned. Perhaps we could retcon Bruce coming along. --Fegaxeyl 15:16, 6 October 2008 (UTC) I think you're being way too picky here. I won't remove Vallance, for I will use him again soon, but I've changed the scene so he doesn't die. Add the Kumthalatta bit if you wish - he's been cornered by two serpents at the moment, so he may need to fight his way out. And I need the potion bit to stay, because many of its ingredients have been referenced in previous chapters, and its how I prefer Guthix to be summoned. Guthix's role in this? You're just gonna have to wait a bit for that to be answered. 17:49, 5 October 2008 (UTC) PS About King Roald. He was never evil in the first place. Remember, he was partially hypnotised, and was told that Sharkros could make him a god. And he's not dead, for he escaped. If someone very powerful went up to you and said he could make you a god, I'm sure you'd jump at the chance. 17:54, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Guthix? God of balance and peace? Rampage? I would never dream of it. I aplogise as well, for I forgot about Kumthalatta all together. Anyway, last night I thought of my own story arc that shall span into future Gielinor volumes. Technically, it already started in The Claws of Sharkros. I don't want to spoil anything else, but I will give you two clues. The first clue is one word; Rock. And here's the next; noticed how I've killed off most of my characters in vol 2? Arnie 14:15, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Can I just clear up a few things... I would like you to make V??? as you are the creator of the Trilogy. Are you fine with that? Andrew 16:07, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Meh... crappish. I'm on crutches and as such it's hard to move around, especially because both of my legs are in casts. The only reason why I chose crutches was because I refused to be wheelchair bound. I'm typing with one hand as well, which is really annoying. And now I have a sinus infection! Ahh...life. 20:12, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Many thanks. Now I must go flush my sinuses with saline. Don't ask. 23:07, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :Sure, good idea. I'll have Claws of Sharkros finished by the weekend. The evil dude 14:28, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Ok. The evil dude 08:56, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the idea for TFE! I might have to credit you for that one... As for Avarrocka 177 and Morytania... I dunno. Reviving two series on hiatus might get a little messy. I think it'd be more efficient if we just merged them into one. It's your call; I'll go with whatever you wanna do. Thanks, again! 11:28, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :Don't forget about Kumthalatta's death scene in Claws. The evil dude 18:22, 19 October 2008 (UTC) I don't have to change the location - Bruce and co could liberate Lumbridge, couldn't they? The same sea life forces will be attacking Draynor as well. Sharkros will leave for Falador sometime during the chapter (just thought you'd like to know). The evil dude 14:33, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Actually I'm intending to retcon in the fact that Bruce was in Falador but teleported to Keldagrim after hearing the others went there (or something along those lines). --Fegaxeyl 15:15, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :The red mist have left Varrock, so its safe. And Lumbridge has been sieged, only a few soldiers killed, and the whales have left to bring down Port Sarim, so I'd say the Feg's characters have a fair chance against a few sharks, dolphins and whatever. The evil dude 17:49, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Well, I don't know even! I never bothered to make up a reason how. But I guess I could do it on the fly. As we know, Dancus' powers (precognition, telekinesis, and now thermokinesis) are all based upon his life force. When he demonstrates his abilities, they drain his life force. Before I explain the rest, you have to understand something: everything emits an energy field. Dancus then connects his life force with the energy field and manipulates it. This then explains his powers! 19:59, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :Not the way I think. Before I start... are you familiar with the laws of thermodynamics? If you aren't, then read up. Let's focus on the third law: it says that you can't reach absolute zero, correct? But you can get very close; there comes a point where the amount of waste heat evenly replaces the amount of natural heat that was removed. This is called relative absolute zero, and it's just a hair above real AZ. What does this have to do with Dancus? Well, law three applies to him in a slightly different way. As he sucks his life force away bit by bit to use his powers, he actually has to use life force to remove his life force, just like we use heat to remove heat paradoxically. Therefore, there comes a point where, similar to relative AZ, the life force used evenly replaces the life force removed. So Dancus can't lose all his life force, but he can come so close to "absolute death" that he's practically dead, kinda like that limbo that Harmon was in when he was attacked by the sea slugs in DK. 23:33, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Weird... weird... The evil dude 14:29, 27 October 2008 (UTC) The Voyages Mr. Garrison, Voyage to the Edge of the World - Sea Voyage into Apocalypse - Sea again Voyages 3 - Space? Just a little suggestion. --Fegaxeyl 08:01, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Oceanic Empire Sorry I've been inactive for the last two days, but I have a very bad fever and headache. I'm still ill, and I've been told that going on a computer while having a headache isn't good for you. I found out something similar yesterday, when I was on my 360 for a few hours, my headache got worse. Anyway, I'm fine with that latest installment. The Red Mist travel quite slowly, like smoke, but they will reach Falador sometime in the finale. Did you hear that David Tennant won't be the Doctor anymore for 2010 and beyond? I'm really disappointed, for he was the best Doctor IMO. At least he stuck around for 3 years, unlike Chris Eccleston, who only did 13 episodes and left. The evil dude 13:26, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :Actually, I think Barack Obama should play the eleventh Doctor, if he fails to become president. He can go around fighting Republican Daleks, with Hillary Clinton as his companion :P Okay, on the serious side, I think David Walliams should the next Doctor. There was some Internet rumours earlier about Walliams being considered for the eleventh Doctor, should DT ever quit (I read that a few months ago). Maybe he could bring some more humour in DW. I haven't watched Heroes in a long while, but Kensei/ Adam dies? That's unexpected. The evil dude 13:41, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Uh, I didn't knew you were expecting a response, well, I'm quite happy with the chapter. The only thing that I ask is to leave at least 15 Misthalinian soldiers alive, as they are quite important. 20:06, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :I think a comedy series should be made - I can be funny when I want to be. And it would be a nice break from all the seriousness of Gielinor and such. The evil dude 09:00, 1 November 2008 (UTC) I don't watch zombie films and shows. They're too repetitive - in the past, I've watched the Resident Evil series, Land of the Dead etc, and they're all the same. I think a sketch show like Little Britain is a great idea - but I wouldn't add anything like Bubbles Devere (she makes me sick). The evil dude 11:07, 1 November 2008 (UTC) PS I can't find that Red Mist scene anywhere, so I'm assuming you haven't written it yt. I've just noticed this, but when you changed Raef's quote to pyro''kinesis, you were incorrect. My next segment will reveal why it's thermokinesis, the control of temperature. 11:44, 1 November 2008 (UTC) If you noticed, I introduced a new power during each finale. I do plan to keep that pattern up (skipping Vol 3, as you said that one would be way short). Yeah. :Farrell and Phillip can join them in the finale. I have a big favour to ask you about the finale - can I write the very ending? I'm don't wanna spoil it for anyone, and its going to be epic. That means if you have any ideas or plans for Sharkros, Tony, Sea life, Red Mist or Guthix, you must tell me soon so I can incorporate those into the last bit. 17:03, 1 November 2008 (UTC) No, no - I don't plan on a inter-season cliffhanger or anything like that. No rebellions either. And I think we should start the next chapter soon - TOE is getting way too long. 20:21, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Hey. I've just added a little bit - well, it depends on your definition of 'little' - to TOE, although it's finished. It's just so that in EOD I can get my battle going straight away rather than having to go through the planning process in the military. US Election Day! Who will win? I'm hoping Barack Obama, but I suppose that McCain isn't ''too bad, provided that Palin woman doesn't succeed him... --Fegaxeyl 20:31, 4 November 2008 (UTC) He doesn't need either because he controls temperature! And when he froze the wave, there was water present anyway. Ugozima 23:32, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :No, you don't. He does control object temperatures. ::Yay! You got it! Champagne all around...And that other idea of yours would be cool (sans amulet)! Ectocognia, as they call it (ok, I made that up.) In fact, I'll use that! Oh yeah, here's something I forgot to tell you: for every power Dancus gains, he must lose his previously gained one. Per exemplé, now that he's gained thermokinesis he'll lose telekinesis, and when he gains ectocognia he'll lose thermokinesis. And when he gains aluminokinesis, he'll lose ectocognia. If you want to know what aluminokinesis is, think this: "a" and "lumen" both mean something. In unrelated news, and probably very old news, BO won the election! Yee-hee! Unfortunately I'm too young to vote, and I'm seriously starting to wonder what it's going to cost our Secret Service to protect him. Now don't get me wrong, but he's a (arguably) socialist, black guy with an Arabesque name who just got the top job. That might sound like the enemy to some crazy people with guns out there... On the Thanksgiving scene, I don't think it's an important occasion. Easter, Halloween and Christmas are celebrated all over the world while TG is only in the USA. I mean, JaGex is English! I could never stand Thanksgiving. One too many turkey dinners in a year. Andrew 16:08, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry, has nothing to do with bioluminesence. "A" means "opposite" or "non", and "lumen" is the SI measure of light intensity. So that would make alumenokinesis....(insert aswer here!) 17:09, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :Control of the dar.....mfdsajksdjlg! RE: The End of Days I only intend for Mr G to read this. If anyone else does, I will kick ass. Tony is the one person who resolves the mess. That isn't much of a spoiler, for we all know evil never prevails. This next part is nothing to do with the ending, but Metallian attempts to assassinate Tarqinder, but Phillip jumps in the way of the dagger. Then Farrell lunges at Metallian, and both fall off a cliff (or something similar). Thats the only twist I expect to add. I already have planned out my series 3 episode, and its not a flashback. I'm gonna draw a picture of a new character soon, and that character is the star of my episode. Anyway, how is the global warming problem going to be resolved? I have a suggestion, and it could be Guthix who gets rid of the unwanted weather. Its my personal story arc, and it won't affect anyone else. And its not new character, but new characters. These new characters will be very different from any I have created (or anyone on this wiki) before. These characters aren't evil or good. And these characters may make you go awwwwww. I said too much. Oh well. The evil dude 17:09, 13 November 2008 (UTC) I can still incorporate my new characters in there, can't I? I'll just put them in the flashback. And my new characters aren't children, babies or animals. 07:14, 14 November 2008 (UTC) I heretofore divulge my plans for Volume III. Read at your own risk, dodongo. I think it is about time I let loose. My episode is going to be VEEEEEEERY long. Dancus will lose telekinesis, and then buy up a house on the Mudskipper Peninsula. Then the rest will be mostly flashback, telling his story and how he got to where he is. But Raiah will disappear, leaving Dancus hopelessly searching...more to come later when I figure it out! 22:28, 13 November 2008 (UTC) I assume that we can have scenes in the present time and then introduce the flashback, like for example a chess match... Pretty much everything I wanted to say... 16:48, 14 November 2008 (UTC) VEW & VIA A while back you mentioned something to Feg about hand over the Voyages trilogy to someone else, and I can already read your mind and see that Teddy will receive the honor... unless I intervene! I know I haven't written one sentence of Runiverse ever since I joined, but I figure this could be a great way to make my first forays into it. Shock and horror! Yes, the word that is racing through your mind right now is definitely PEACEKEEPERS!!! See my mind-reading skills? Anyway, I know PK didn't go well at all. But the amount of chapters I've written for the Gieliverse is enough to make up at least 2 roleplays. And now you're thinking Gielinor, TFE, Fortune Cookies and now VEW/VIA? Is he insane? Wikioverload! Yes, yes it is. But I can space it out. As soon as I finish the sluggish, sluggish pilot authors can start writing TFE. And then I can focus on VEW 3, then I can focus back to Gielinor! Besides all of this, I've come up with an kick-awesome sauce name for VEW 3...Runescape - Voyage Into the Unknown! 22:19, 16 November 2008 (UTC) RE: An idea I had the exact same idea a few weeks ago, but never really did anything about it. I guess I could start it soon, though. Thanks for the reminder. 18:39, 19 November 2008 (UTC) I think we should have Tarq's group move into Falador, getting past the mist using fire, and they meet Guthix there, because he levitates there to tell Sharkros of his decision. The humans have a long conversation with Guthix, and after that he realises he doesn't want to purge all humans. Then Tony does his thing to save the world, and its resolved. Simple, really. 15:19, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Ok, so can we go along with my idea? I don't mean to take control, but it would seem the best option. And if all the characters are going to be reunited, it should be in Falador. Thanks for reading, . 15:25, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Sounds good. Ugozima 20:07, 21 November 2008 (UTC) (I don't feel like typing out my sig template...) Yeah! that would be nice, but I would also like to make my characters cross with Guthix, that could be made at the end of the chapter. 21:15, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Don't think there will be time for a funeral, but if there is enough space or time, then we might as well. . 10:31, 22 November 2008 (UTC) That is a good idea! Then it is settled; Guthix makes his decision after the sealife defeat. . 15:28, 24 November 2008 (UTC) I'll go! Just, I need to know when. Few ?s about the interview, tho. How many ?s are there? And can I refuse to answer some questions? After all, I don't want to give up some valuable series spoiler info. Also, remember that my time is 5 hours earlier than yours, so we'd be best doing it on a wknd. BTW, Thanksgiving is on this Thursday... 22:36, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Sounds good. 'Cept that Jagex is going to release the TG event 2 days after aformentioned holiday. 23:18, 24 November 2008 (UTC) A change in days would be fine. Last time I checked, there was a mountain next to Goblin Village, but oh well. . 15:16, 25 November 2008 (UTC) But I thought V4 was about flashbacks? And how come you already know whats happening in V4? I bet you didn't know that the sea life were to be the main enemy of V2 until we decided it. . 16:20, 26 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Birthday You're a day late, but I'll let you off the hook :P. But there's another reason I wanted to speak to you. I have a puzzle for you. One of the two below is an excerpt for my Vol 3 story, and you have to guess which one it is. Tony looked away as he saw Duradel fall to his demise. Everyone else kept fighting, for the fate of the planet was in their hands. Lucien had proved to be an impossible foe, but he was still drawing power. Tony lifted his axe and swung it at Lucien. Lucien used his magic powers to send the axe hurtling towards Ghommal, cutting his head clean off. Hazelmere used this moment to smash his legs with a scimitar. Lucien stumbled back, but then smiled. He grabbed the gnome with his hand and crushed his skull in his very fingers. Tony saw red, and twisted Lucien's head round, and gave him a good punch. Lucien fell to the floor, but was soon up. "Nice. I like your style... so direct, yet simple. But I can't let people like you linger around" Lucien smiled nastily, as he waved his hand and used telekinesis. Tony was thrown into a spiked pit, where a spike impaled his heart. Or... "There is one thing you should know before your untimely death" Lucien rattled evilly. Several skeletons rose out of the ground, and their eyes glowed evilly. *"In our army *Yes, you can sail the seven seas *In our army *Yes, you can put your mind at ease *In our army *Come on now, people, make a stand *In our army, in our army *Can't you see we need a hand *In our army *Come on, protect the mother land *In our army *Come on and join your fellow man *In our army *Come on people, and make a stand *In our army, in our army, in our army!" "Make it stop!" Tony wailed, covering his ears. Lucien cackled evilly. "Will you submit now?" "Yes! Just stop the madness!" "Madness? This... is... OUR ARMY!" . 18:25, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Ok. It's a film, and it's going well. Currently I'm finding music for the film. 20:10, 5 December 2008 (UTC) No, I also want to leave her door open for return as well. Very soon, I'm gonna start wrapping the story up. The article is as long enough as it is already. . 15:54, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Where Next? Where are the characters on Gielinor going next? I think it would be a great idea to go to Falador, I will write something when they get there, I ran out of ideas before, but I have a little scene in my mind now. 00:17, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Tony's dead. And I've been killing off my characters because of my arc. . 15:24, 10 December 2008 (UTC) A couple of weeks ago you mentioned an interview with me about TFE. Well, I've decided I'm not going to restart it. Until January. This way, I can start off with (pretty much) clean slate. So I was thinking we could schedule the interview on the day after Christmas, cos' I have that day free of school and not much'll be happening. Ugozima 20:58, 10 December 2008 (UTC) TYVM. Ugozima 21:04, 10 December 2008 (UTC) My ending? I just introduced the new characters of mine for Vol 3 and beyond. I have even drawn pictures of them, which I will upload soon. Just who is the guy following the Pyrak? What are the Pyrak? Why have they been following Tarqinder and Mark for months? These questions will be answered soon. 20:25, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Did we start it on June? Wow, that was a long volume. I also want my chapter to be around RuneScape Christmas (or Wintumber, Whatever) but if you say so I will begin writing when you want, chapters don't need to be chronologically correct with earth time. I don't have any idea of what my characters will be doing on Vol 5, I'll take some time to come up with a plot. Until next time! 22:33, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Well, they're after Tarqinder really. . 16:12, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Not unless you want it to. 18:53, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, Mr. Garrison. I just wanted to tell you that I would like to introduce three new characters for my chapter (Remembrance 134). This chapter takes place in 134, when Dancus was just 10 years old. Here's the info not covered in the synopsis (spoiler warning): His parents have died and he now lives in a military base in Edgeville with his godparents: Fain Joliss and Captain Herdon Joliss. The third character is Lt. Captain Cos Joliss, the Joliss' son and Dancus' best friend.Ugozima 14:29, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Actually, the idea comes more from Dubai. (Distantly, anyway.) The next posts will reveal more about Bruce's family and ages, and perhaps I'll bring in some of the mentioned characters for other volumes. I'm a non-member, and haven't been on RuneScape for a long while (my computer seems to be allergic to it), but if I did become a member would also try for level 99 construction. Fegaxeyl 08:40, 14 December 2008 (UTC) I know this is an odd request, but could you reference the Sea life invasion to Veedi please? I was just reading through it, and realised she must have missed it all. . 10:01, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Actually, the Pyrak have evolved from the rock golems that attack you while you're mining. They are much smarter but smaller and weaker than their ancestors. . 15:14, 15 December 2008 (UTC) I'd just like to announce that I am going on vacation, so I can't write for a bit. We're spending Christmas at our vacation home in the Finger Lakes. We don't have the intarwebs, there, so I won't be able to write. Ugozima 23:11, 17 December 2008 (UTC) The Lands of the East Hi! I am Regnus1 and i recently read your article of the Eastern Lands and i think it must feet The Eastern Lands Series of Fake Quests which i'm writing. And that's the reason for which I will change the article i am sorry for that but it must fit the Fkae quests that i am doing. Regnus1 16:17, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas To You Too Thanks for the image thingy! I had been busy doing some things at home so I haven't been able to add to the Wiki for a while, but I do plan to finish my Gielinor chapter this year. 21:36, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Another serial Mr. Garrison, Not long ago I came up with an idea for a story serial that's very open-ended and although is a group project stories can be written individually, with only a few crossovers. Anyway, to save me explaining the whole thing again, here is how I put it to Evil Dude: "I was thinking as I added was writing in Gieli System, and I thought: this would make a brilliant premise for a story serial! This is the idea: once we add all the planets to the Gieli system and any extra bits (asteroid belts etc) then we would have a good enough universe-in-a-universe with which to write up a story. The idea? Each writer would represent either a character within an expedition or a whole individual expedition which explores the planets and other features of the system. The motivation would not be military conflict, but more exploration (like Star Trek, if you watch it). Any conflict in the serial would either be between characters or expeditions, but more professional opposition than militarised opposition. I think it would work best as a serial, as each episode could deal with the exploration of a single planet, rather than a role play which would be more difficult to control. To give an example of how we might set it up, we could do: *Fegaxeyl: Mining corportation, headed to outer solar system. Route: Volvac-Massiur-Rings of Massiur *Evil Dude: Halvinor expedition, headed to inner solar system to construct bases. Route: Gielinor-Centenor-Mycras-Rikontis I'd imagine they'd all be within the same general time frame so expeditions headed to the same planet could meet up and we'd have co-written stories, but not massed ones like the ones that caused Gielinor volume 2's estimated time of finishing go from 8 weeks to 8 months. Storylines could be pursuit of mysterious clues or pursuit of a comet after it damages the expedition or something. The serial would probably run for just one series unless it proved to be really popular, and the final episodes of storylines would all be written individually rather than collaborative computer-busting pages that are 3,000 gigabytes long, like The End of Days." Understand? Like it? Don't like it? Tell me what you think. --Fegaxeyl 08:33, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks for your enthusiasm! I think that your second idea would work best, though I should point out that as I said above it would be set only in the Gieli system. Unless it is really popular, in which case I could possibly consider a sequel series either going through Gieli again or possibly further out of the system and into the nebula (though the time scales at that point would be massively longer or much more contorted). Oh, when are you planning to start Gielinor 4? That way we can figure out a rough period in which to launch the series. --Fegaxeyl 14:22, 28 December 2008 (UTC) : It's set like 6 years after that, and I'm glad you accepted it, it's fine because Jake had mentioned being a fan of Tarqinder in A Tale That Needs to be Told, around the last lines. : 01:20, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Matt Smith... never heard of him, but he'd better be good. Anyway, forgot to ask but what did you think of the christmas special? I personally liked the Cybershades and giant Cyberman - both were highlights of the episode. I wish they revealed the origins of the Cybershades (converted gorillas maybe?) though, and in all quite a good episode. I thought David Morrisey was a future incarnation of the Doctor, but I was wrong. . 18:12, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Ah, I forgot it was called a CyberKing. Anyway, at first the text was too big, but you've fixed that and it looks way better. Ever infobox should look like that, IMO. . 18:45, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Infoboxes Do you mind if I use your new infobox template to update all of the other ones here (Species, Organization etc)? It would mean they would look all the same, but with different colours. . 10:25, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I don't know any. Could you provide a link to some, or list them here? I would appreciate it. . 17:36, 5 January 2009 (UTC) That was a good choice. And your re-writing is fine. And I did watch Demons last night, but it's not something I would keep watching. . 09:57, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Sounds...good! =) 19:54, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Interview I'd love it if you did an interview with me, about my work. Just a recommendation :) Andrew 17:04, 23 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Had Dental Surgery yesterday; been aching like mad. I have to wash my mouth out with saltwater every few hours :( I would like to interview you on Gielinor, if you don't mind. . 18:40, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Seriously? Now that is random. And it's only been a month since Heroes Volume 3 ended, so I'm looking forward to Volume 4. And no, nothing is wrong on my computer. Maybe there's something wrong with yours, but if it causes too much of a problem you should report the page that's giving you the most trouble. . 20:45, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Maybe you could call it "ToaBionicle - The Secrets" or "The Immortals Storyline". Andrew 21:42, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Can I conduct the interview for ToaB? You don't have to say yes, but it would be nice if I could. Anyway, I want to start a project to improve certain stories and finish others. It will be long, but I hope to improve my Time Fractures stories and make them longer, I felt some were too short. 17:12, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :Woops, sorry, I didn't catch your last message to me. I would like to conduct the interview, and the production section is great! Keep it, it makes the article look more professional. 17:15, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Your TF navbox is better than the current one, so it'll be used. Before we do new serials, we have finish off some old ones, bear in mind. . 13:21, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Of course! All you have to do is sign up, so I know what song you're doing. . 20:50, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Is that the whole song? And could you tell me the artist, please? 08:16, 8 March 2009 (UTC) My songfic is also a prelude to a new character I want to introduce in Vol 5. . 15:13, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Nice! But can you fix that problem where it says the name of a non-existant file to something like "No image available". Thanks! . 19:43, 16 March 2009 (UTC) GDG template Hi, I'm kinda using the TF template you made, but it doesn't work - it doesn't show the episodes or the option to see them. And shouldn't you be conducting the new interview now? It is April, after all. . 08:34, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Ragnarok Mr. Garrison, Hey! I've set up the page for my role play, RuneScape - Ragnarok. I'm planning for it to start by April 20th, so there's a little time for you to get your characters ready. The overall plotline will be an army of magi attempting to conquer RuneScape - see The Khult. There are some guidelines on what characters or items etc you can use in the roleplay - provided you would expect to find them in RuneScape, that's fine. (I think that would include anything from your Morytania stories, if you wanted to use them.) Anyway, hope to see you there! --Fegaxeyl 13:18, 18 April 2009 (UTC) He's Back Hey Mr. G. I'm back now. It's just I thought I needed a break from the wiki, and that advanced into retirement, and then I grew wikisick, and now I'm back. I'm not sure how long, though. One thing I can definitively say is that I am not going to be writing for Gielinor any longer. I want to move on from series and not really contribute to articles but just actively work in wiki improvement. That being said, I would like to request one episode from series four to rid myself of Dancus et al. I hope you accept my retirement from Gielinor. 22:52, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Awesome Hey dude i just wanted to say i really like ur articles, particularly the ones on Veedi Limstrood, keep it up! Dragon Dance 08:06, 18 June 2009 (UTC) thanks! haha thanks :P im glad to hear more stories are coming! can't wait :) Dragon Dance 14:41, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Cool! This will be a great chance to introduce General Grotesque from MtmE/Indestructible. I can also integrate the Pyrak storyline into this as well. I see you've been inactive for some time, and if you have the time please interview me about Empire - two votes on it is enough to warrant an interview. . 11:54, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Let's leave Remembrance 134 out, after all, it has no place in the present storyline. I have decided that I still want to work with Gielinor, but not with Dancus. In Gielinor, I'd like to introduce a new story arc using Raiah and Vadas: Dancus has died, and Raiah sets off to find her parents. She was abandoned at birth, as her parents did not want a baby. This will uncover more of the Frumac-Gestoff clan. So eventually what happens is: After a long quest, scouring the planet for clues, she finds her father is now a professor at Varrock University. He is a professor of Religious Studies, using his position as a front to conduct experiments on his students, saying that by submitting to being guinea pigs, their chances of becoming Saints of Saradomin is vastly increased. As it turns out, he even conducted experiments on his wife, who died in the process. I think it's a juicy storyline that would do well in Gielinor. 12:05, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I sure hope so; the last time that we had really productive writing was December. 17:23, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Sure. Hold on... 11:27, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, here it is! The Gielinor Forum! I tested it, and it works for now. I'm figuring out how to sticky threads and how to decorate it in the Gielinor colors: purple and white. But besides that it's done, but expect some more to come. 11:55, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Morytania Hey Mr G, I was meaning to ask this earlier but I forgot till now. I'm sure you remember Morytania, and how currently it is on a 'break'. I saw your sandbox recently, and it had plans for a related series. Now, I think we should combine the two somehow, mainly because we had already written the first series together. We can also get other writers to this series, to make it more popular. Your thoughts? . 14:14, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Three inactive serials combined? Not a bad idea! We should do that at some point, for sure. Writing for the Gielinor series Hi! I am 4ndrepd. I am writing you to know if there is a spot as a writer to the Gielinor series. I read them all, and thought I could help arround a little. I am the owner of a small project, recently featured on the Main Page, God Wars II, but I could not go forth with it much, as in my country this year is the year of the exams that decide my academic future. I wanted to focus, but now in the Summer, I'm free to help. Please let me know if you want something. I am also available to write a chapter, as a small test, to my entry. Anyway, I wish the best luck with your new Volumes, and see you soon. Best regards, 17:22, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks! It's a pleasure to write in Gielinor. I am scraping some ideas, and I will post them on the forum soon. See you there. 09:34, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Well, I saw you were toying with writing for TFE earlier this year, and since it's relaunching (or maybe re-relaunching?) I was wondering if you wanted to join. I already messaged Feg and 4ndrepd about this, so I figured you're in logical order. =) Thanks, Ugozima 18:47, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Alright! One down two to go! I left a message on the TFE page, you should probably read it. Ugozima 19:09, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Heck, no. The Metallians wouldn't be smart enough to know what to do with them. . 19:30, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Nah, they're permanently history. . 19:44, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Haha thanks. Ugozima 17:36, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Another year of our corrupt, screwed up political system and way of thinking. And having our coins and motto defy the Constitution. Our motto is: "In God We Trust." Here's a quote from the Bill of Rights: Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof. And the preamble to our Constitution describes the creation of a "more perfect" union. How can something be more than perfect? The Founding Fathers. Jackin' up the government hardcore. 00:13, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I am writing of short songfics about General Grotesque's past that will link to volume 5, it gives me something Gielinor-related to write for a while. . 15:10, 9 July 2009 (UTC) You're right, this series is the best yet! I knew that Frobisher guy has been in a Doctor Who episode before, as a Roman (I thought I recognized him), and the 456... very creepy indeed. It reminds me of a Flood form from the Halo series, with the voice very reminiscent of the Gravemind. . 15:17, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Well, since you said you'd be writing in TFE, I've reserved the 3rd episode for you to begin your storyline. You can start writing any time though; no pressure. Thanks! From 20:52, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I was reading on the GF: Volume Five page about storylines. One involved zombies. Are those the zombies from Hecate's experiment back in V2? I'm currently a bit alienated from the wiki, as I haven't looked at it much for a while, but hopefully I should be rejoining with all guns blazing sooner or later. I'd like to do something with Brysworth Megacorp; something as big and powerful as that sure as hell could do some interesting stuff. Hopefully I'll come up with an interesting plotline eventually. --Fegaxeyl 21:53, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Sure, you can use the zombies. But here's an idea - the zombies are rightfully Hecate's, and with no need for them she would sell the rights to the Megacorp. However, once they arrive they find that Varrock Inc. are already using them! Naturally the Megacorp would be pretty darn angry, and mobilise their private armies to attack. Hecate and Bruce's plotline would run with those events in the background, though what their plotline would be I'm unsure. Oh - is it okay if I put up a short story or two about the Megacorp's founding and the history of the Brysworth family? --Fegaxeyl 07:53, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Looking for a fun job Hi, I am Fire88lord and I want to help out in your Gielinor series. I first found your work when I was searching for something interesting to read. Your imaginative idea blew me away and I wish to participate in your work. I am not known in much articles but I have I tend to think outside the square and be curious. Hope I can join your writing group a little. ~Fire88lord Result! Congratz, Mr G, you have won first prize in "Music to my Eyes"! A prize I still have to think of, but be sure there will be some sort of award. . 07:14, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I was just pondering if Jagex decided to kill them off, and where they would stand in the Gieliverse after that. I suppose I could resurrect them if they were to die, but it could be years before Jagex create a quest that ties up the Mahjarrat story, so I don't think we'll get a definite answer anytime soon. So at the moment for the sake of Gielinor I'm saying they were defeated, but not killed. . 10:59, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Well, Jagex may kill them off for the sake of the quest - I have a feeling the player may have to fight Lucien, Zemouregal etc and kill them totally (I've been doing extensive research into RS since my depature from it), and Sigmund, after five or six quests, dies in the last quest of that series, having been the main villain of that series and been fought three times. Besides, the greatest villains are always being killed off - Vader, Palpatine, Gravemind, Truth, the Master just to name a few. . 09:20, 5 August 2009 (UTC) No, I've never heard that. Is your source reliable? And to be honest, I'd rather see a classic villain who hasn't appeared in th new series yet to appear than the Master. And more Daleks? . 16:14, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, that is reliable :P. I didn't know Doctor Who had a panel at the SDCC. If I did know, I would have picked up on it earlier. And I am a bit disappointed about no Sea Devils or Ice Warriors, hopefully Steven Moffat can write them in the next series. . 19:37, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Feldipitius Jungle quest! I have an idea for a quest! It involves the Feldipitius Jungle; you have to collect 6 items for the person you start the quest with: rare red eggs, leaves, 4 doses of plant acid, a 4-dose alkaline potion, mwawa fruit, and gold ore MINED FROM THE GOLD ORE CAMP. Bring those six items to the character, and he allows you to access the Feldipitius Peninsula, where you fight the boss monster, a dangerous and acidic foe. Then you complete the quest and gain a set of Jungle clothing, a set which reduces the damage plant acid does and gives a nifty strength bonus so that you can shift blockages more easily. Jungle Guardians also become non-aggressive when you wear the full jungle set. If you lose the set, however, you can only get it back by killing Jungle Guardians. The quest can be called Rumble in the Jungle. Karmew32 00:29, September 11, 2009 (UTC) post my story mr.Garrison I'd like to post my first story in your Gielinor series. But since its my first story I'm going to need to know if the plots any good and if its not good I'm going to need your help to make it better. So ill tell you the plot when you post me back oh and also. How do you post a story?lol Themaster556 18:20, February 28, 2011 (UTC)